Help with Wings
by bookworminpeace
Summary: What happens when Max gets kidnapped some friendly wizards and helps defeat a certain unwanted professor this takes place after S.W.O.E.S. and in the 5th Harry Potter book STORY ON HOLD BECAUSE OF PROCRASTINATION
1. Chapter 1

**Ok hi peoples so I'm going to write a story about a maximum ride and harry potter crossover so wish me luck and yes i'm freinds with randombookworm**

**Last min. news **

_**This is the voice which I'm still deciding on wether or not to do **_

_This is angle _

_This is some ones thoughts _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~totally awesome line hee hee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Max pov.

Here we are again surrounded by erasers I mean why can't they just mind there own business like other people _**Because there trying to stop you from saving the world max **__and why can't you just shut the hell up? _sheesh that was a rhetorical question crap! I forgot that we were in the middle of a fight what is wrong with me today ugh swift upper kick.. Crap got me on the side good iggy bombed the last of them "Report?!" I yelled as we made our way towards each other "That was awesome" iggy and gazzy yelled as they saw the smoke from there last bomb go up I the air I took that as an ok we're fine "eeeeeeeeeeeek my hair it's a mess !!!" Nudge screamed as she felt around her messy locks of dark hair typical nudge but she was fine _I'm ok max __Angle what did I tell you about mind reading __not too__ and…_ I herd a sigh and I felt a presence leave my head what is up with that girl "I'm fine" I heard a voice say from right behind me I freaked and flipped around in to a fighting stance just fang ugh "Do have to do that " I practly screamed at him "do what breath" he stated in his ever so popular shrug ugh I needed to find a way to stop freaking out ever time he does that _**I'll make sure that's on ye our schedule yep its right after saving the world get going max! **_ugh its back _what do you want voice ? it didn't answer typical well it was right we needed to find a place to sleep I checked my pockets crap! All we had was a 5 and 2 nickels ugh at least fang had thought to make sure we had food for at least a week at a time._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AWESOME LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_who wants to pick out a tree ? Any one anyone at all?" I said as we finished up our food and relised it was getting dark. Fang being ever so silent walked to the nearest tree hopped up and stated, "wake me when its my watch" and closed his eyes ugh "I'll take first watch" I said to iggy "fang can have second" "got it" "um max" nudge said quietly. "ya sweetie" "canIhaveawatchknowI'myoungerandeverythingbutIthink IcouldhaveashortoneandifnothingkillsusandIbepartofoursurveillancecrew?" she said in one breath. "um" I had to think about this "common max" she said. I look down at her Crap! Bambi eyes "ugh fine you can have first watch after an hour wake me got it?" "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa thanks max!" she squealed. "flock bed" there was a couple grumbles and then w all slowly drifted to sleep._

_Nudge pov._

_Yes max finally let me take a watch I was determined not to fail or fall asleep huh what was that I looked towards the trees "Perfidious Totalus " a voice said. I froze not intentionally I couldn't move I was petrified and I couldn't do anything about it I started to cry but couldn't I tried to scream as I drifted into darkness_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples happy reading remember

_This is the voice _

_**This is angle **_

_**This is some ones thoughts **_

**Got it ok continuing hi page *starts bouncing up and down an waving furiously* hee hee ok that's done so here's the story not here there no there here I'll show you **

**V **

Max pov.

Ugh why does my head hurt I mean ya I slept in a tree but it doesn't hurt your head and I never fall out of the tree if that's what your thinking it's a bird thing I sat up…. Or tried to huh? Why are we strapped to chairs wait chairs!!! Huh? What's happening ?? I was panicking I NEVER panic I mean NEVER.

"um max?" I herd a voice say to my right oh nudge wait NUDGE! She had the sift last night when we got captured I opened my mouth to start well I wasn't sure what I was going to say

"wait max before you say anything I want to tell you what happened ok?" I nodded "well it was right after everyone started sleeping about 20 min.s in to my watch and I heard a voice some one was whispering I turned to look slowly so the didn't pay attention to me but I couldn't I was frozen I couldn't move not willingly it was like I was petrified then I blacked out" she finished wow that was the slowest I had ever heard her talk

"are you mad?" she whispered

"no sweetie its ok it wasn't your fault" by this time all the flock had woken' and were looking at me. Right a plan I needed one didn't I

"ok anybody have any knowledge of what happened after we got captured?" nobody said any thing

"oh look their awake professor!" some one said from behind us I jumped well I sorta made my chair fall over cause of my jumping in a chair wail tided to it.

The speaker turned out to be a plump woman with red frizzy hair in a knitted vest "who the hell are you?" I asked wail trying to wiggle out of my bounds

"well dear lets let professor Dumbledore answer that one" she said as she hurried over to help me and my chair in to an upright position you may ask why didn't I just brake the chair and get out of here well the chair was like reinforced metal and metal cables in the form of a wooden chair and ordinary rope. She just set me upright as a old man with a massive silver beard in a silvery blue cloak thing

"professor Dumbledore how nice to see you again" the woman said. "Mrs. Weasly" he said with a nod of his head "ah hello maximum ride" he said now facing in my direction "how nice to see you"

"Yes of course its nice to see you if I WEREN'T STRAPED TO THIS CHAIR AFTER BEING KIDDNAPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND WAKING UP WITH NO IDEA WERE I WAS AND HAVING MY FAMILY STRAPED TO CHAIRS AS WELL NOW ISN'T THAT GREAT!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

_max I can't read his mind or anyone else's in this house except the flock_ a look of dread sweep across my face as relised we had lost that advantage

"now now maximum I never meant to hurt you or your … flock"

"Of course not I bet you won't just like what Jeb said and hmmmm what did he do?" I shot back at him.

"ah contraire max here I am now" a voice said from the back corner of the room.

"Jeb" I snarled as I flipped my chair around mystically huh? What no more ropes I looked at Dumbledore he was putting a small thin object away in his … cloak taking this advantage I lunged hands out to strangle his neck.

Then I hit a wall huh a wall that didn't exist I thrashed and tried to find an opening of this wall … thing

"Just give up Max" Jeb stated "there's no way through it you can't kill me today"

"umm Mr. Bachler why would this girl want to kill you said she was your daughter" there was now five people in the room besides the flock and Jeb the woman and a boy abut our age who looked to be her son with a bushy haired dirty blonde with a black hair green eyes boy next to her the black haired boy was the one who had spoken up.

"because he's a big traitor that's hurt my flock and he's a big stupid SCIENTIST!!" I screamed I was really losing it.

_**Max you need to calm down you need to focus on saving the world**_

_Oh Ya make me _I though back at it

_**If that's what you want a wave of pain washed over me and I blacked out **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps back I'll try to update one a day since that's what I've been doing so hope you like it Hi Paige!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~find the dot~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~

Fang pov

No! why did Max my Max pass out was something wrong??

_Its ok Fang it was just the voice trying to get Max to focus and I knew it yes!! I knew you liked Max_

_Angle don't you tell anyone and get out of my head got it?_

_Too late…_ she said as she left ugh! I threw my hands in the air all the flock started giggling I gave them the death stare oh wait she was coming to

Max pov

Ugh my head was like it exploded an then got run over by a steam roller

"Are you ok Max" Fang said helping me up I just stared into his dark beautiful eyes…. Then I heard giggles from Angle and nudge oh great mind reading right doesn't some one deserve privacy

Get out!! And don't tell Fang if you like living

_Too late … _what no !!! I looked frantically at Fangs face his face read happy smirking and overall victory

"I new it" he said .I started blushing all over.

"ahem" oh it was that Dumbledore guy oops

"um ya" I said and got back in action "what do you want with us?"

"ah yes your daughter here will perfect" he said towards Jeb.

"perfect for what?" I growled "your not doing anything with us. You WILL NOT harm my flock"

"of course not Miss. Ride what do you think we were going to do?"

"hmm let me think normally after we get captured we normally get tortured stabbed and almost killed by him and his little scientist friends!!" I pointed at Jeb

"oh yes from your past I would guess you wouldn't like your father"

"listen to me" I said as I got right in to his face "A father is some one who cares about you who doesn't let you get captured or mutated and let me tell you he has do those things to me and my flock he is the reason we are having to live a hidden life one with no friends except for each other I mean I just found out I actually HAD a mother we could have been test tube babies but no I have a stupid idiot of a father who ,get this, GAVE me to the school and LET them experiment on us. Now do you think he should be classified as a father cause yes biologically he is but in life he's a ball of scum" I said happy to get that right.

"I see" he said taking that in the rest of the Humans looked at us specially especially that black haired guy

"well miss maximum will you kindly introduce every one then we can talk like old friends" the old man said trying to turn over a fresh leaf.

I looked at the flock they nodded I took a deep breath and started ,"ok this is my flock I'm Maximum Ride I'm guessing you already know what's so special about us do you?" he nodded but the rest didn't I looked at Fang with a look that said 'should I tell them' his said 'your choice' ugh.

I started again " ok this is Fang. Iggy. Nudge, The Gasman, and Angle and her dog total **(AN oops I forgot about total oh well here he is with no girlfriend) we are Avian Americans please back up this is why we're special" I said as they backed up and I spread my beautiful 13 ft brown speckled wings out they gasped in amassment.**

"**wow and I though I had a weird life" the black haired boy said.**

"**believe me I've had the hardest life of anyone's here"**

"**I wouldn't be so sure Harry why don't you tell us your story" Dumbledore said.**

**Oh great…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sup? Well I'm on my laptop while driving to Fredrick's berg sry if I spelled that wrong ya oh and no I'm not driving ok I'm not that good well ya and right now I don't have internet so I'll try to post this as soon as I can oh and Paige we are in a town called get this PAIGE hee hee no kidding it seriously is so ya um …. On with the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max pov.

Wow and I thought I had a weird life I mean my life was hard and stuff but his was well weird and depressing and kind of strange hearing it was well weird

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sweet line!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max pov.

Well after the guy (harry) finished his story Dumbledore let the story soak in (AN sry for not including Harry's story I though you people would know it and it included the trouble with the ministry of magic hint hint!!) and we just stared in amazement at Harry then he said , "well Maximum will you help us stop the ministry from inferring with Hogwarts?"

"um let me talk with the flock" I said having no idea what to say.

"ok lets vote" I said to the flock.

"no" fang said with another of this famous one word answers and I agreed with him.

"oh my gosh yes yes yes this will be totally awesome please max please can we go please umghsdf " nudge said before iggy covered her mouth.

"yes max can we go please pretty please?" Angle said in her 'please do it for me' look.

"Yes max come on this will be awesome" Gazzy said looking hopeful.

"So we get to go to a school of magic to annoy this ministry lady and do what we do best and tick people off?" Iggy said getting every thing strait "hell ya!"

"ugh majority rules" I said. Not happy with the results of this vote.

I turned towards Dumbledore "will do it but if anyone hurts my flock I will kill you and be rejoicing while doing it" all the wizards flinched except for he himself.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to them" he said "Why don't you get familiar with every one and then you can get settled in here"

"fine" I said still not happy with this agreement "flock released but be care full" and then went next to Fang.

"so what do you think of this?" I asked him.

"probably a trap" he said with the fewest words as he could manage.

I rolled my eyes "it could always be a trap, and you know that" I told him.

"ya" ugh there was no hope in him for a normal conversation. But it looked like there would be more conversation coming as the three kids (not the flock) cam over to meet us. Oh joy! This will be fun. NOT!

"um hi" Harry said and he looked nervous even for a human "your Maximum right?"

"Well duh" sheesh who did he think I was Abraham Lincoln? I mean really.

"Well I'm Harry and this is Ron" motioning to the red head " and Hermione" Hermione as she was called smiled at us.

"Hi" I said bored.

Nudge as she was happy to broke up our silent meeting and bounded right in to the conversation.

"Hi I'm Nudge your name is really cool Hermione and it rhymes with hardly any thing which is cool unlike mine it rhymes with fudge and sludge and maudnfs…" she said until Iggy covered her mouth.

"Thanks Ig." I said.

"Are you really wizards?" a small voice asked as Angle came up to us.

"Yes we are" Hermione said sweetly.

"Is that why I can't get in to your mind?" Angle asked. I stiffed.

"rrr what?" she replied.

"Is that why I can't read your mind?" Angle said again.

"um Angle they didn't exactly know about our powers sweetie" I told her.

"oh woopsy"

"That was you!" Hermione said. "I knew someone was trying to read my mind but that was you!"

"Hey just because she's 6 doesn't me that she can't be a strong person and you still haven't answered her question" I said getting angry.

_**Max you need to calm down **_

_Oh ya why! _I though back at it

_**She will help you on your journey to save the world **_

"_**Oh ya! Now why don't you tell me why I still have to do this!!!" I yelled, "oh woops" had I said that out loud? Ya people were looking at me strange.**_

"_**Uh Max what was that about?" Fang asked.**_

"_**voice" I mumbled.**_

"_**Dude you talked." the…Ron said in disbelief.**_

_**Well you can guess that the whole flock burst in to laughter "you giggle had giggle so giggle say giggle you had that coming to you Fang." I managed to get out he just glared at me man I had it coming to me oh I did….**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cliffy see ya next chappy~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back *doges book * ok Paige I'm sorry *doges whole bookcase* I know your mad cause I haven't updated

C: and you wonder why

A: oh yes everyone this is Casper

C: uh hi

A: yes one with the authors note thingy

C: Amy owns nothing

A: except for you

C: *sigh * yes except for me

A: IMPORTANT : ok for the voice &Angel I am now going to put them like 'this ok so what they say will be here' and _when some one thinks they will think like this_

On with the story!!!!!! J

hey it looks like a fence

It was coming to me I could tell you that.

It was going to bite me in the behind and you may be thinking that I'm talking about fang don't you well now I just hope he hasn't planed anything or else I will REALLY be in trouble because not only did I laugh at him I also agreed to *gulp* go shopping *shudders*

Sounds crazy right? I know, I suspect fowl play.

I glanced at angel (AN- there I spelled it right!!!) who seemed to be focusing on every thing BUT me.

But at least I had a good reason to go shopping.

We were going to school yup you herd me school.

Well at least this isn't just any school it a magic school Hogwarts its called and as it turns outs Harry Hermione and Ron as well as Ron's younger sister and older twin brothers have been going to this school since age 11.

Which will be the reason Angel Gassy and total will be staying in a cottage by the lake the 'professor Dumbledore' had made especially for them.

Honestly I didn't like it nether did fang but we had been out voted by the other 5 flock members , hence going to school.

_Why did I ever give them the choice to even go to school._

'They need to make their own choices at some point Maximum' said the voice.

_Oh shut up….._

**********************************************sparkles********************************

All done for now I know it was short I'm sorry but I will update soon I won't threaten you for reviews though they help!!! And thanks to all that put in a review they really did help!! Thanks !!J


End file.
